tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Spirit of Sodor
The Spirit of Sodor is a UK DVD featuring eight ninth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. It was released under the name Thomas and the Rainbow for Norwegian, Danish, Finnish and Swedish audiences with seven ninth series episodes. The Dutch release features two episodes from the eighth series season and four ninth series episodes and the German release features four episodes from the ninth series. It was released under the name Thomas and Friends - Volume 8 for Spanish audiences. Description UK Eight great episodes of Thomas and Friends having fun and mishaps on the Island of Sodor. NOR/DK/FIN/SWE Here you meet Thomas the Tank Engine and all his friends again. You might have seen Thomas before? He loves to pull all kinds of freight. The only thing he doesn't like is fish. Work and lots of fun await on the tracks on the Island of Sodor this time. Episodes UK # Thomas and the Statue - A special statue, celebrating the Sodor Railway, is to be delivered. Thomas boasts that the statue is of him! But is sorry when he realises it is actually a statue of all the engines. # Bold and Brave - Thomas is given a job along the cliffs, Diesel warns him about the "curse of the cliffs". Thomas is terrified, but then discovers that the cliff track is beautiful and in future he should always believe in himself. # Thomas' Day Off - Dennis is a new diesel engine on Sodor and he is very lazy. When Dennis needs Thomas's help after pretending to breakdown, he is very sorry and decides to be a better engine. # Percy and the Oil Painting - A famous artist comes to the island to paint a picture called "The Spirit of Sodor". Sir Topham Hatt gives Percy the job of showing the Artist something special to paint. # Skarloey the Brave - To impress the other engines, Skarloey attaches himself to the winch which lifts the trucks up and down the incline. But the winch breaks, Skarloey feels terrible but works hard to deliver the village's coal all by himself. # Thomas and the Toy Shop - A new toy shop opens on the island, Thomas is very proud when Sir Topham Hatt asks him to take the children to the grand opening and with Henry's help, Thomas gets them there just in time. # Henry and the Flagpole - There is to be a banquet at the Scottish castle and Henry must collect a new flagpole from the docks. But Henry has an accident and the flagpole breaks, so he has to quickly find a replacement for Sir Topham Hatt. # Thomas and the Rainbow - When Thomas becomes transfixed by a magical rainbow, disaster strikes, causing Thomas to eventually realise that it is actually his friends who are magical not the rainbow. Norway # Thomas and the Rainbow # Percy and the Painting # Henry and the Flagpole # Thomas and the Toy Shop # Thomas Has a Day Off # Thomas and the Statue # The Brave Skarloey Denmark # Thomas and the Rainbow # Percy and the Artist # Henry and the Flagpole # Thomas and the Toy Shop # Thomas' Day Off # Thomas and the Statue # Skarloey the Brave Finland # Thomas and the Rainbow # Percy and the Oil Painting # Henry and the Pole # Thomas and the Toy Shop # Thomas Vacation # Thomas and the Statue # Brave Skarloey Sweden # Thomas and the Rainbow # Percy and the Oil Painting # Henry and the Flagpole # Thomas and the Toy Shop # Thomas' Free Day # Thomas and the Statue # The Brave Skarloey Spanish # Thomas and the Rainbow # Percy and the Oil Painting # Henry and the Flagpole # Thomas and the Toy Shop # Thomas' Day Off # Thomas and the Statue # Skarloey the Brave Dutch # Almost Gordon # Halloween # Thomas and the Rainbow # Respect for Gordon # Molly's Special Special # Bold and Brave German # Thomas and the Rainbow # Molly's Special Trip # Diesel's Story Time # Henry and the Flagpole SA # Thomas and the Rainbow # Respect for Gordon # Molly's Special Special Song * Engine Roll Call Trivia * This was the last Thomas DVD distributed by 2Entertain. UK DVDs were then produced by HiT Entertainment, starting with The Complete Eighth Series. * The UK DVD menu of the 2008 release was designed by Cheerfulscout Plc. * The 1997 HiT Entertainment logo is shown at the start of the first release of the UK DVD. * This is the last UK DVD to feature the animated transitions that are shown after and before each episode. * The cover of the Spanish DVD is similar to the US DVD, Thomas and the Toy Workshop. Goofs * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases